Toy Gun
The Toy Gun is an object in Hello Neighbor that has been in the game since Alpha 1. It also appears in Secret Neighbor and Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek. Description The gun first appeared in Alpha 1. It looks like a toy gun with a blue trunk and a wooden butt. It also has the inscription "Bang! Bang!" on both sides of the butt. The function of the gun is simple - to shoot with bullets. This will make it very easy to pass the game. You can break a window with a shotgun, defuse a trap or camera, activate a switch from a distance, or slow down your neighbor (in Hide and Seek , Neighbor's son). The number of bullets in the gun is endless. In Secret Neighbor, if you shoot a gun at a child, it will fall, after which you can try to kill it; and if you shoot the Neighbor, he will die and will be in his room respawn (secret room). But you can only shoot a gun once. After the shot, the gun can only be thrown. The weapon can also be created by an engineer in 5 gears. Location Hello Neighbor Alpha 1 You can get it by solving examples in the classroom. At the same time in the room should be a teacher's dummy. It takes to pass the game with a shooting range. Alpha 1.5 Hanging in the hallway on the wall. Alpha 2 Located in a shed in the backyard of Neighbor's house. Alpha 3 Located on the second floor, hangs on the wall in the room behind the rotating grille. Alpha 4 Located on the 4th floor of Neighbor's house, in a room with apple-swept. It can be found in the Fear Darkness as a scenery, on the right with pillows on the shelf opposite the switch. Beta 1-2 No change. Beta 3 Located on the ceiling in a gift in a room with cakes. The gun will fall out of the gift, if you collect all the lost pieces of cake and all the mannequins in the house of the Neighbor. Full Game Act 3 In the same place as in Beta 3. Hello Neighbor: Hide & Seek Act 1 It's in the closet. Act 4 They are armed with Aaron. Secret Neighbor Accidentally appears in the house. Often found in the shed. Trivia * Initially, the developers planned to give the functions of a gun slingshot, and leave the gun only in Alpha 1. * In Alpha 4 near the trash can in the yard near the neighbor's house, you can find a package of guns. * The packaging is much smaller than the gun itself. Perhaps the gun was going piece by. * The box itself is a reference to youtubeONE_shot_GURL. * In the game, there is a room in which the player who has a gun in the inventory will not be able to get. This room is a room with a pipe. * The Rouge is one of the few items that has retained a realistic style before the release. * This item refers to the Winchester rifle, which is created by the father of Sarah Winchester's husband, Oliver Fisher Winchester. Mention of the Winchesters can be found in the developer's diary and in the novel "Missing Pieces". * In Alpha 2 Demo, the main character held the gun differently. * In Secret Neighbor, a gun could only be fired once, but this shot could have put the child in a near-death state and immediately "kill" the neighbor. * The box of guns is less for him, logically he will not fit in there. Gallery ToyGun300.png|The Toy Gun on a special stand in the dash (Alpha 1). Alpha1.5Gub.jpg|Gun hangs on the wall in Alpha 1.5 ToyGun in shed.png|Toy Gun in the shed (Alpha 2). ToyGunAlpha2Demo.png|Toy Gun in the hands of Nicky Roth (Alpha 2 Demo). IntheHandsAlphaGun.jpg|Toy Gun in the hands of Nicky Roth (Alpha 2- Beta 2). HandsRothfull.jpg|Toy Gun in the hands of Nicky Roth (Full Game). GunPackage.png|Packing from under the gun. GunPackage2.png|Comparison of packaging with the gun. ToyGunFearDarkness.png|Toy Gun in Fear Darkness. Rifle_dif.png|Texture Category:Important items Category:Objects Category:Hello Neighbor Category:Alpha 1 Category:Alpha 2 Category:Alpha 3 Category:Alpha 4